


A Learning Experience

by Lumelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Stephen apparently has magical fingers. Tony doesn't complain.





	A Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> IronStrange with first-time-with-a-man Tony was requested. I decided to deliver.

It didn’t occur to Tony until he was literally falling into bed that he had no idea what he was doing.

Okay, so that wasn’t entirely true. He was hardly ignorant about sex. However, for all that he was experienced, there were things even he had not tried.

Like, for example, getting anywhere past second base with a man.

Apparently his — not hesitation, clearly he was not hesitating, he was very much willing and eager — ah, pause was noticed. This was something of a disappointment, since he had enjoyed the way Stephen’s mouth was nibbling at the side of his neck, and now that stopped.

“Tony?” Stephen was leaning over him, frowning a little. “Something the matter?”

“Why’d you think that? There’s no reason to think that. Nothing’s the matter, I’m very into this, let’s just carry on.” Sure, he was rambling, but that was understandable, wasn’t it? After all, he was very much turned on, he hardly had enough blood in his brain with the way his dick was standing to attention.

“Please. I am not actually stupid, you know.” Stephen’s frown only got deeper. “Something’s bothering you.”

“What, did your magic tell you that? I’m pretty sure that woo woo thing doesn’t work with me, I’m pretty much the polar opposite of that stuff.” He leaned up to steal a kiss. “How about you ignore whatever weird vibes you’re getting and carry on?”

“No magic, just paying attention.” Stephen leaned up on his elbows no, and that wouldn’t do, Tony wanted him nice and close. “Nervous?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Me? Nervous? The only thing I’m nervous about is whether my dick is going to get the attention it deserves.” To emphasize his point, he lifted his hips to press up against Stephen. That ought to make his point for him.

“Really, now.” Stephen narrowed his eyes like Tony was some sort of puzzle to work out. Tony did not appreciate this, considering he was usually the one figuring out things. “Say. While you certainly have a reputation, I don’t think I have ever heard of you being involved with men.”

“Clearly you haven’t heard the right gossip, then.” Tony paused. “Though… I suppose that’s mostly gossip.”

“Ah, I see.” Stephen smirked, now, and somehow that was worse than the frown. “Am I your first male partner, then?”

“…First I’ve actually made it to bed with, at least.” Somehow, actually saying that aloud made Tony feel like the clueless teenager he hadn’t been in decades.

Stephen’s smirk grew even wider. It would have been annoying if it hadn’t been pretty hot. “Well, then. I should make sure your first impression is favorable, hmm?”

Tony would have protested that he wasn’t some blushing virgin, but Stephen was already occupying himself with making a good impression, so far it be from Tony to complain. If this was the kind of attention he could get for it, he would blush all day long.

As it turned out, his existing experience was more than enough to get him to the point where they were both more or less undressed. Sure, there were no breasts for him to play with, but he found that a lean, firm chest could be just as fun to explore. Especially when it came with the rest of a nice body, of course. Wouldn’t have been much fun otherwise.

“So.” Stephen was straddling his legs, which was something Tony was very happy with thank you, a hand tracing the scars on Tony’s chest. “You have any supplies?”

“You have to ask?” Tony gave a breatless laugh, twisting to reach the bedside drawer. Okay, so perhaps it had been rather hopeful of him, considering he hadn’t actually dated anyone in a while and the whole thing with Stephen had been up in the air up until now, but it wasn’t like he couldn’t afford to have some condoms and lube on hand just in case.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to assume.” Stephen grabbed the lube and sat back with a downright devilish grin. “Now, I’ve been told my hands are downright magical. Let’s see if they work on someone so very scientific.”

Tony wanted to point out he wasn’t too fond of the idea of literal magic in his body, but he was pretty sure Stephen was being metaphorical in this instance. He certainly didn’t see any glowing runes or unnecessary floating as Stephen settled between his legs, clever hands guiding Tony to spread his legs for better access.

With all his experimentation over the years, this wasn’t exactly the first time Tony had felt someone’s finger in his ass. However, usually such attempts had involved mostly curiosity and brief fumbling before moving on. Stephen, in contrast, seemed intent on taking him apart like this, slow and methodical.

The first finger was fine, a slightly foreign feeling but certainly not unpleasant, especially with Stephen’s other hand teasing his chest and sides to distract him from any discomfort. Another finger joined the first, then, curling up inside him, and a string of curses brust out of Tony as the slight pressure turned into a spark of electricity all of a sudden.

“Ah, I seem to have found the magic spot.” Stephen chuckled. “Like it?”

“Fuck yes.” Tony wasn’t exactly clawing at the sheets, but he was pretty sure he could be convinced to do so if Stephen applied himself a bit more. Which was apparently exactly what Stephen was planning on, considering he kept on working with driving Tony mad.

“You really enjoy this, huh.” Stephen seemed far too smug, his hand sliding along Tony’s stomach and down to his dick, which was standing to attention. “Is this where you’ve hidden your on switch?”

Tony groaned, though it didn’t come out as exasperated as he would have wanted. Desperately aroused was more like it. “Let’s make a deal, okay? You don’t try to make tech jokes and I won’t make magic jokes.”

“Hmm… I suppose I can agree to that.” Apparently Stephen’s way of punctuating his words was twisting his fingers inside Tony, which Tony’s asshole was clearly very happy with. “Perhaps I should instead focus on working my magic.”

Tony’s first instinct was to protest, but at this point, he was pretty sure he couldn’t bring himself to complain even if there was actual arcane nonsense involved in whatever Stephen was doing in his lower parts. He was pretty sure the two fingers had become three, with the way Stephen seemed to be filling him even more, taking turns teasing Tony’s prostate and stroking his dick in time to the movements of clever fingers in and out of Tony’s ass.

Tony liked to think he wasn’t too easy to bring to completion, considering all the practice he’d had in holding himself back. However, clearly this was going to be a day of surprises. He could feel the pleasure building up inside him, was basically writhing with it, but he was still taken by surprise when Stephen pressed into his prostate at the same time as he gave Tony’s dick a particularly effective stroke, and Tony found himself coming with a shout.

“Well. Fuck.” Tony blinked up at the ceiling, trying to gather his thoughts. “I could be convinced to like that.”

“Glad to have your approval.” Stephen smirked, looking way too smug for someone sitting there buck naked and with semen all over his fingers. “I told you I have magical hands.”

“Clearly so.” Tony moaned a bit as Stephen carefully withdrew his fingers. “Okay. Fuck. I need you to sit back because holy shit I need to repay you.”

Sure, this was his first time with a man, but dicks? Dicks he knew. And if Stephen had magical fingers, clearly Tony should show off his smart mouth in return.


End file.
